Go West, Young Train
Plot On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, Abby Cadabby and her friend Marcella are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Cody believes Elmo's "kids stuff." At the farm house, Cody takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Cody that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Cody plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Cody. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The next day, Barney, Abby and Marcella went to have fun on the farm and Cody steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Abby and Cody's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Baby Fig and went up to check on him. Cody finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to Mrs. Goldfinch, the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Cody loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a persuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a Black Pet-like creature, named Scat. He shows Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You." Grover gets sleepy, which prompts Zoe to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. Sesame Street Songs #Do Your Ears Hang Low #We're Here Because We're Here #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy #Michael Finnigan #No, No, Yes, Yes #Once an Austrian #Grasshopper #John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt #Little Green Frog #Frog Round #Down by the Bay #Risseldy, Rosseldy #Bitty Booty Baby #One Bottle o' Pop #A Ram Sam Sam #Five In the Bed #Be Kind To Your Web-Footed Friends #Make New Friends #Let Us Sing Together Cast *Camille Bonora as Little Murray Sparkles *Rickey Boyd as Elmo & Telly's Grandma *Kevin Clash as Elmo *Martin P. Robinson as Telly *Steve Carell as Chugalong *Elsie Fisher as Cubby *Ashley Jensen as Tusky *Elizabeth Daily as Princess Eilonwy *Brittany Murphy as Wendy *Nicole Kidman as Alice *Anna Faris as Melody Mouse *Dan Aykroyd as Hum Bear *America Ferrera as Singaling *Kristen Wiig as Warbly *Beth Behrs as Snoodle *Bonnie Hunt as Doodle *Billy Crystal as Little Bunny Foo Foo *Noah Johnston as Little Boy Blue *Jim Cummings as The Ringmaster *Charlie Day as Punchinello *Jacob Tremblay as Oliver *Kristen Schaal as Jenny *Pierre Coffin as Simon *Nickolai Stoilov as Jerry *Steve Coogan as Pantouf *Moises Arias as Giboulééé *Kristen Wiig as Kabotine *Miranda Cosgrove as Tournesol *Chris Renaud as Russ Category:Sesame Street